


The Woman from Nowhere Arrives

by Pupmon1



Series: The Dragon's Retainers [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dark Dragon World, Gen, Selena is too gay for this, origin, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: A new retainer? This will end well for all.





	The Woman from Nowhere Arrives

Sev- no...Selena took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she followed In- Laslow and Odin into the castle. The one who had brought them to this land said the king would allow them to be the retainers of his children. But they were nervous...this land...this dead land of Nohr reminded all three of them of the place they used to fight so hard for. There was a nervous, but also familiar energy in the land, and more so in the castle.

They walked to the large throne room and stood in silence in front of a large man...and Selena felt both nervousness and fear, there was something familiar about him. She kept her face neutral as the king, Garon was his name, spoke.

“So, you are the three who came to serve as my children’s retainers, correct?”

Selena stepped forward, not giving the other two any chance to speak. “Yes, that’s us. Great King Garon, it would be an honor to serve you and your family.”

The man was silent for a few moments before nodding. He turned to the man at his side. “Go fetch Xander, Camilla, and Leo.”

The man nodded and hurried off...and a silence fell in the large room. The area was oppressive, and the three couldn’t help but glance at each other. This feeling was so familiar...death...death walking. Selena took a shaky breath as Laslow flashed a nervous smile. They aren’t back home...this must be something else. This must just be how it is here.

The silence was broken when three new people entered the chamber. A large blond haired man with broad shoulders, his arms held behind his back. Beside him was a beautiful young woman with flowing purple hair, her arms crossed in a clearly nervous habit, one hand on her chin, the other across her stomach. And behind them both, was a young blond haired boy clutching a book close to his chest. Something was...wrong here, she recognized that body language. But Selena said nothing about it, it wasn’t her place.

“Father, you called us?” the woman asked carefully.

“Yes, these three have come here to be your retainers. It is your choice who will serve you.”

The large man nodded and bowed. “Thank you, father.”

He stepped forward and looked over the three. Odin grinned and Selena pushed her chest out, trying to look bigger than she is. She needed to impress these people, and old habit she supposes. The man’s gaze passed over them both and landed on Laslow. “You, you’re coming with me.”

“Yes milord.” Laslow bowed his head and followed his new lord out of the room.

Silence fell over the room again before the woman gently prodded the young boy froward. He approached the remaining two mercenaries and looked at them both. He focused on Odin and the new tome he had clutched in one hand.

“You’re a mage?” he asked softly.

Odin smiled and nodded. “Indeed little sir! The great Odin Dark only casts the darkest of spells, for he -and by he, I mean me- is the greatest of dark mages!”

Selena groaned and put a hand on her head. Odin, even here, was a weird...weird man. And yet, the little prince’s reaction was very different.

“That’s so cool!”

“Would you like the greatest of dark mages to serve you, little sir?”

The boy nodded and took Odin’s hand, dragging him off. That left Selena alone with the large woman. Oh boy… Selena took a deep breath to calm herself...but it was hard to keep her gaze straight as the woman walked up...everything rocking with each step.

“Looks like you’re the only one left, dear.”

Selena gulped and nodded. “Yes ma’am.” Did she sound like that before?

The woman giggled and smiled, resting her hand on her cheek. “Well lucky me, you caught my eye the moment I entered.”

“O-Oh really...h-huh…”

The woman smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. “Come.” Selena nodded and followed the woman out of the heavy chamber. The castle didn’t feel as oppressive away from the king. “My name is Camilla, your’s is?”

“Sev- Selena, milady,” Selena answered.

“Selena...a beautiful name.”

Selena couldn’t help but blush at the compliment. She ducked her head down and smiled sheepishly. “...thanks...Lady Camilla.”

Camilla glanced back, a small smile on her face. She stopped at a door and gestured for her to enter it. “This will be your room. You will stay here for a few minutes, and come when I call, understood?”

“Yeah.” Selena nodded at her new mistress, then sat on her new bed. The room was nice...but before she could enjoy it, the door swung open. She expected to see Camilla standing there...but instead it’s a small girl in black armor.

“Um...hello?” Selena said hesitantly, waving a little. “I’m uh...Lady Camilla’s new retainer, Selena...who are you?”

“Beruka.” The response was short and sharp...her voice nearly blank. “Lady Camilla’s other retainer. She requested I introduce myself.”

“Uh...alright...pleased to meet you, I guess? Tell me, do we just fight people for her or do we have to do laundry and stuff too?”

“We do as instructed. What she has you do is up to her.”

“Ah. Got it.”

Beruka nodded and turned to leave, pausing only a moment to add, “You don’t have to do everything she says, just most everything,” before closing the door and slipping away.

Selena stared at the door, nervous to say the least...that was ominous...this girl would take some getting used to. She put a hand on her head and she groaned...why is everyone she meet so freaking weird.

* * *

 

The mercenary was left alone in the room, left with her thoughts for a while, until the small woman...Beruka returned.

“Selena, come with me. It is time to say your oath.”

“Oath?” Selena wondered as she stood and walked towards her.

Beruka nodded as she turned to walk down the hall. “Yes. The oath to swear yourself to Lady Camilla, body and soul.”

Selena gulped, but still followed, hoping she was overexaggerating. But given the oath the woman just told her to recite, maybe she wasn’t. She followed her to the throne room...that man...the king still sat in his throne, looking down at her. That suppressive aura was back. In front of him Camilla stood with her arms crossed. Selena approached as Beruka had told her and kneeled in front of her lady.

“I am loyal to you, Lady Camilla.” Selena recited obediently. “You command me to kill and I shall. You order me to die and I would. Tell me to jump into the bottomless canyon, and I wouldn't dare question your whim. I am loyal to you.”

“Why?” Selena could almost hear the smirk in Camilla’s voice.

“Because I serve the great country of Nohr. By the order and allowance of my liege great King Garon I will loyally serve his daughter. I would die for my country, I would die for my king, and I would die for you.”

Selena remained still as Camilla said her part of this oath. “I accept your vow, and I will use you, your life, and your sword to serve the land of Nohr and fight for King Garon.”

There was a silent pause before Garon nodded at his daughter. Camilla tapped Selena’s shoulder and she rose. She found herself taking a similar stance to her mother as she followed Camilla obediently.

Once they were out of the throne room, everyone seemed to relax...except for Beruka, who was still rigid and stiff in her motions. Camilla smiled back at Selena. “Welcome to the family, dear. Tell me about yourself.”

“I can’t, Lady Camilla.”

Camilla stopped and looked back at the red head. “It wasn’t a request, dear.”

Selena gulped, then shook her head. “I realize that, milady, but...I wish to kill my past. Allow me this.”

Camilla frowned, but nodded. “Very well...I won’t push about your past. As long as it will not get in the way of my orders.”

“Of course not,” Selena said defensively, crossing her arms. “I said I’d follow, so I’m gonna do that. I just-...don’t wanna talk about my past.”

“It’s alright, Selena, you don’t have to. You’re cute, so I won’t push it.”

Selena turned bright red from the sudden compliment and ducked her head down...focusing on not being a gay mess… “I...I’m going to return my room, if that’s alright.” There was nothing by silence, and Selena took that as permission to do so...though Camilla grabbed her before she could get far.

“I didn’t say yes.”

“Ah,,,right...uh...okay…” Selena stuttered and shivered...boobs...boobs pressing against her back...oh gods...she wasn’t gay….she was not going to be attracted to her new lady….and oh gods…..this will not end well for Selena.


End file.
